


trials, tribulations and twitter

by Crazy_ginger_kitkat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Mild Language, Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_ginger_kitkat/pseuds/Crazy_ginger_kitkat
Summary: Peter gets twitterit only gets worse from therechaos ensuesTony regrets the tower having internet access
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**TSintern @Pete parkour:** mr stark told me not to do a thing but hes being mean so imma do it

 **The ned @guyinthechair:** what did you

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** twitter

 **The ned @guyinthechair:** oh you are screwed

 **Best birb @Legolas:** fair warning peppers mad

 **TSintern @Pete parkour: @guyinthechair** avenge me

<><><><><><><>

**You know who I am @i am ironman: @** **Legolas** I know your in the vents

 **Best birb @Legolas:** you cant prove anything

 **ASSassin @widow:** you want to bet

 **Best birb @Legolas:** im sorry.

 **Best birb @Legolas:** im getting down now

<><><><><><><>

**TSintern @Pete parkour: [video, shows the kitchen, Sam and Bucky singing 22 by Taylor swift loudly while making pancakes and covered flour and egg]**

**Givemeplums @whitewolf:** your dead

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** *hides*

<><><><><><><>

**zoomzoom @flashThompson** : yo @peter parkour whos dick did you suck edit that video and make all these fake accounts

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** I told you I had an internship with Mr stark

 **zoomzoom @flashThompson:** nobody believes your lies penis

 **You know who I am @i am ironman:** Pete is this the kid that has been bothering you, because if so then I need to talk to some of my lawyers

 **ASSassin @widow:** don’t bother I already got his details

 **Captain Steve @Americasass:** No killing civilians

 **Best birb @Legolas:** but he’s bulling peter

 **Captain Steve @Americasass:** No permanent injuries

 **Best birb @Legolas:** but he’s hurting Pete

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** don’t attack my classmates

 **God is a woman @SIceo:** oh, he’s going to wish those two got to him when Im done

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** thanks pep

 **zoomzoom @flashThompson:** should I be scared

 **You know who I am @i am ironman** **:** yes

<><><><><><><>

**J.Jonah.Jameson @dailybugle** : Is the spider-freak a queer as well as a menace **[photo of Spiderman and a brown haired teenage boy sat on a rooftop together]**

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** hey **@tis me spidey** what you think your doing with my bf **@kidfromTennessee** care to explain

 **Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee:** sugar darling baby we’re just friends nothing more I promise

 **TSintern @Pete parkour: @tis me spidey** care to comment

 **Webslinger @tis me Spidey:** I haven’t stolen your boyfriend… yet

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** do you wanna go mate

 **Webslinger @tis me Spidey:** you think you could take me

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** 8 tonight, you know where

 **You know who I am @i am ironman:** I can’t leave you two alone for ten goddamn minutes

 **Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee:** ill go and try to stop them killing each other

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** it wont be needed

 **Webslinger @tis me Spidey:** yeah, we can deal with this ourself

 **You know who I am @i am ironman:** Jesus Christ

<><><><><><><>

**You know who I am @i am ironman:** okay who blew up the lab this time. Im not mad I just want to know

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** not me

 **Best girl @princessofwakanda:** not in the country

 **Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee:** not it

 **Green giant @nuclear physicist:** don’t look at me

 **You know who I am @i am ironman:** well someone’s lying

 **TSintern @Pete parkour:** I blame Harley

 **Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee** : It was peter

 **You know who I am @i am ironman:** either way labs off limits until its fixed so don’t break anything in the meantime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: so you started a fight with yourself on twitter  
> Peter: I needed to protect my identity, and it worked  
> Bucky: fair enough… so your not gonna fight yourself for your boyfriends honour  
> Peter: Harley never had any honour  
> Harley: I can here you  
> Bucky & Peter: we know


	2. Chapter 2

Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee: what was the formula for that formula were working on again @Pete parkour

TSintern @Pete parkour: I’ll send you the photo I took of the board

You know who I am @i am ironman: please tell me this one doesn’t blow up … again

TSintern @Pete parkour: it shouldn’t … we think

Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee: okay peter just messaged me on FB messenger did you forget that you can direct message on twitter

TSintern @Pete parkour: …yes

Best girl @princessofwakanda: or just text him

TSintern @Pete parkour: forgot that also

The ned @guyinthechair: what about WhatsApp

TSintern @Pete parkour: you know what fuck you with your common sense

Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee: #fuckyouwithyourcommonsense

TSintern @Pete parkour: I hate you all

<><><><><><><>

zoomzoom @flashThompson: anyone gay is going straight to hell

Potato gunner @kidfromTennessee: I hope not, I don’t like my family and don’t want to go home yet

zoomzoom @flashThompson: wait what??

<><><><><><><>

Green giant @nuclear physicist: okay who hacked the tower PA system, im not mad im actually kinda impressed but please for the love of all that is holy stop playing crazy frog on repeat

<><><><><><><>

TSintern @Pete parkour: what the actual fuck why is #fuckyouwithyourcomonsense trending

<><><><><><><>

irondad @i am ironman: @Pete parkour kid im impressed but your grounded

irondad @i am ironman: wait wtf happened to my name

Mr Starks babysitter @F.R.I.D.A.Y: after peter sent everyone insane we decided to change your names to his contact names in an effort to embarrass him

irondad @i am ironman: Pete you see me as a farther figure

TSintern @Pete parkour: you literally just threatened to ground me

<><><><><><><>

spidermom @widow: could you please change Pete’s name as well @F.R.I.D.A.Y

spidermom @widow: peter why is that my name

TSintern @Pete parkour: cause its true

Uncle fridge magnet @whitewolf: she’s crying now so congrats

spiderson @tis me Spidey: it’s okay mom don’t cry

Uncle fridge magnet @whitewolf: and now she’s shaking

spiderson @tis me Spidey: im on my way

<><><><><><><>

other birb uncle @mechawings: can someone pick up some plums for bucky he’s moaning he’s hungry again

other birb uncle @mechawings: wait other what do you mean other @ Pete parkour

TSintern @Pete parkour: ask @ Legolas

Best birb uncle @Legolas: what’s happening

Best birb uncle @Legolas: YES!!!! Suck it!!! Im best birb uncle

other birb uncle @mechawings: your dead @ Pete parkour

TSintern @Pete parkour: this is why clints better, he pulls pranks with me your just mean

<><><><><><><>

Mr Starks babysitter @F.R.I.D.A.Y: I changed @Pete parkour name

starks son @Pete parkour: why is this needed

starks son @Pete parkour: this is okay

starks son @Pete parkour: imma go cry now

<><><><><><><>

undead jackass @deadpool: oh do I have a petey approved name

undead jackass @deadpool: eh it could be worse

irondad @i am ironman: @Pete parkour you know Deadpool

irondad @i am ironman: start explaining now

starks son @Pete parkour: what he’s a friend of a friend, he’s not actually that bad. We hang out sometimes

irondad @i am ironman: what “friend” introduced you. I just wanna talk

starks son @Pete parkour: it was @tis me Spidey

starks son @Pete parkour: also stop being mean to wade

irondad @i am ironman: oh so first name now

undead jackass @deadpool: should I run

starks son @Pete parkour: probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: can someone explain Buckys new name please  
> Bucky: pete likes sticking magnets on my arm  
> Steve: ...  
> Bucky: i know that look  
> Bucky: no stop getting ideas  
> Steve: too late
> 
> if theres anyone more familiar with how this site works can you please tell me how to remove the notes from the first chapter at the end of this chapter. there's meant to be one on each but for some reason chapter 2 has both. please help

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky: so you started a fight with yourself on twitter  
> Peter: I needed to protect my identity, and it worked  
> Bucky: fair enough… so your not gonna fight yourself for your boyfriends honour   
> Peter: Harley never had any honour  
> Harley: I can here you  
> Bucky & Peter: we know


End file.
